diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuko Arakawa
Natsuko Arakawa is the childhood best friend of the heroine Yui Komori. She transferred school to look for her friend. Appearance Natsuko has bright pink hair that passes her shoulders and reaches to her collarbone and brown eyes. She is average height with a slim body figure. She also has fair skin with slight rosy cheeks. She is usually seen with a yellow sweater with black stripes and black pants with white shoes. She also has her hair in two pigtails. In her school uniform, Natsuko wears a red school jacket with a black bow and white undershirt. She also wears a black skirt and black stockings along with brown shoes. Personality Natsuko is very tomboyish compared to her childhood friend Yui. She is a tough girl with a strong will and a good heart. Natsuko is very loyal towards her friends and family and is very protective of them. However, she can be stubborn at times which often gets her in trouble. She can also be reckless, impulsive, hot headed, and impatient. This causes her to have problems at school. Because of this, Natsuko only has a few friends. Despite this, Natsuko is a friendly girl who enjoys fun and spending time with her friends and her father who she loves very much. Since coming to Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy and finding Yui, Natsuko became worrisome. She shows to fear the safety of the well being of her loved ones. She tries to be a voice of reason for Yui, believing that the latter is being abused by her boyfriend. She shows to capable to have a great deal of jealousy. Natsuko is also a religious person. She strongly believes in God. Natsuko believes that anyone who is in love with a demon deserves to go to Hell (although, she is unaware that Yui is that type of human and Kanato is a vampire). According to Kanato, Natsuko is very loud all the time. History Natsuko became the childhood friend of Yui Komori. The two girls were very close to each other. Natsuko was always there to help Yui and protected her from bullies who would easily pick on her. Both Natsuko and Yui grew up like sisters and had exchange gifts to each other. However, when both Natsuko and Yui were in their second year in high school, Yui was sent to live with distant relatives while her father was sent to Easton Europe for overseas work. The two friends promised to contact each other soon. But Yui never did. Which Natsuko looked for her friend. During her time finding Yui, she tried to call Seiji and asked for the location for Yui. However, he didn't give her the location of his daughter. Natsuko grew worried about her best friend and feared that something bad happened to her. Relationships Arata Arakawa Natsuko has a close relationship with her father. She loves her father very much and tries to be a good girl to make him proud of her. According to Natsuko, her father was overjoyed when she earned her scholarship for Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy. However, he does shows to be worried about her since she often gets in trouble in school. Since she enrolled Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy, her father noticed that she has been acting different. Natsuko often tells her father about Yui and her relationship with Kanato Sakamaki. Her father tells her that Yui having a relationship doesn't mean that Yui doesn't care about Natsuko and that Yui has a big heart to give to other people around her. Yui Komori Yui is Natsuko's best friend from her childhood. The two girls were often seen together and were close to each other. Natsuko is very protective of Yui and will not hesitate to fight anyone who hurt her dear friend. Yui had always been the most precious person in Natsuko's life. The friendship between the two girls is very strong, this is what causes Natsuko to look for friend. When Natsuko finally discovered that her best friend is in a private school called Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy, she quickly took a test that helped her earned a scholarship. Natsuko managed to get her scholarship and quickly enrolled in the school to look for Yui. Natsuko was overjoyed to see her friend again. However, the reunion was cut short when Natsuko discovered that Yui had a boyfriend called Kanato Sakamaki. Because of the treatment Yui seems to have from Kanato, Natsuko often tries to talked to Yui about breaking up with him. But to her surprise and shock, Yui says that she'll won't. Fearing that Kanato will hurt Yui, Natsuko soon began to look for evidence that he is abusing her best friend but ends empty handed. Despite this, both girls tries to hang out like they did. Yui even says that it's good to have Natsuko around again. When Natsuko asked Yui how did the former ended up dating someone like Kanato. Which Yui only said that Kanato is just very special to her and nothing else. Natsuko doesn't understand the relationship between Yui and Kanato very much. However, Natsuko tries to feel happy for her beloved childhood best friend. Kanato Sakamaki Kanato and Natsuko don't get along with each other very well. This is due to the fact that Kanato is very jealous of Natsuko and the latter's friendship with Yui. In fact, Natsuko hates Kanato a lot because of the latter's treatment towards her friend. Natsuko believes that Kanato is abusing Yui and tries to find evidence but didn't find anything. Natsuko tries to make Kanato look bad in front of Yui so she'll break up with him. Unfortunately, Natsuko always fails. Kanato also disapproves of the friendship between Natsuko and Yui. Since Yui is his girlfriend, Kanato enjoys interrupting them. Natsuko fears that Kanato is abusing Yui. When Kanato discovered that tried to make Yui make up with him, his hatred for her grew. Kanato even says that Natsuko is very loud. Both of them shows that that they're jealous of each other's relationships with Yui. Natsuko can't seem to understand the relationship between him and Yui. Kanato once tries to kill Natsuko because she was standing in the way between him and Yui but only not to do it because of Yui bagging him not to. Trivia * Natsuko's name means "Summer child". * She has a scholarship that got her into Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy. * She is Yui's childhood friend. * Natsuko and Kanato hate each other because of each of their relationships with Yui. * Her mother is unknown at this time. * Her favorite season is summer. Which matches her name perfectly. * Natsuko reveals that she believes that humans who have demon lovers deserves to go Hell. Unaware that her best friend is one of those humans and her lover is a vampire. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Poor Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Arakawa Family